Health tracking devices are increasingly utilized by individuals interested in tracking metrics related to their personal health and fitness activity. These health tracking devices include, for example, heart rate monitors, step counters, stair counters, global positioning system (“GPS”) tracking devices, as well as various other motion and biometric tracking devices. Some health tracking devices include features designed to encourage and guide the user in achieving his or her health and fitness goals. Such features can sometimes improve the user's long-term adherence to his or her health and fitness plan and ultimately improve outcomes. However, such features can also become annoying to the user, resulting in the user disabling the features or abandoning use of the health tracking device entirely.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a health tracking device having features that encourage and guide the user in achieving his or her health and fitness goals but are also flexibly implemented so as to not burden or annoy the user.